First dance
by Marii-Se
Summary: *Song-Fic* La secundaria Nami celebra su primer baile, Tsuna esta listo para confesarse y Kyoko esta lista para aceptarle. Para lo que no estan listos es para "una primera vez"...pero quién lo esta? 2795 Enjoy!


**Hello! **Bueno creo q no pude haber encontrado mejor nombre (o mejor canción) para este fic, porque es mi 1º Fic, 1º Song-fic, 1º One-Short, mi 1º fic de KHR y mi 1º fic de 2795 (TsuKyo). Es un conjunto de primeras veces xD. No hace falta decir que soy novata en escribir fics y acepto todo lo que me den, criticas, correcciones, recomendaciones, tomatasos, amenazas de muerte, etc...La razón de escribir acerca de esta pareja, es que no encontré ningún fic complete de ellos, y en vez de quejarme decidí hacer algo al respecto! ò.ó Sin más acá ta ;D

**Disclaimer: **KHR no es mío, sino Tsuna le hubira robado un beso a Kyoko, Gokudera estaría con Haru y Yamamoto sería mio.

**Canción: **First Dance **Interpretes: **Justin Bieber Ft Usher

PD: perdón por mis comentarios estúpidos en paréntesis "()"

* * *

"_**Las primeras veces son únicas, para bien o para mal, no se repiten; Así que trata de hacerlas especiales, y aprovéchalas lo más que puedas"**_

Al llegar, el lugar estaba lleno. Muchos estaban en grupos hablando, y otros bailando. Las luces de colores danzaban en armonía con la música y los cuerpos de la pista. Un DJ al fondo ofrecía sus más amenas mezclas y a la izquierda una mesa con bocadillos y bebidas invitaban a tomar unos de vez en cuando. El primer baile escolar de la secundaria Nami estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Aunque colocaron varios mullidos asientos, algunos prefirieron sentarse en el suelo a conversar, descansar las piernas o simplemente estar ahí con los demás. Después de todo, se trataba de divertirse con los amigos y quizás algo más…

_**It's your chance take her hand to the floor **__(__Es tú oportunidad de tomar su mano en el piso)__**  
**__**Girl, if you see something you likeThen let him know **__(__Chica, sí ves algo que te gusta sólo dímelo)__**  
**__**Cause you only got one chance it your first dance **__(__Porque sólo tienes una chance con tú primera cita)__**  
**__**So take advantage of the slow dance **__(__Así que toma la ventaja de bailar lento)_

Tsuna diviso a Kyoko. La chica estaba hablando animadamente con Hana y Haru, quien la había invitado Gokudera. A esos dos se le había visto muy juntos meses después de que Tsuna rechazara a la morena, y aunque quedaron en plena amistad, Haru no pudo evitar sentirse dolida. Pero encontró consuelo y una nueva oportunidad en el italiano, y este, a su vez, experimento el amor.

El castaño la miraba de reojo, no podía evitar estaban muy bonita en un vestido blanco corto y de encaje, además se había propuesto el confesársele esa noche aprovechando la ocasión festiva. Kyoko también estaba en una situación parecida. Luego de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y que la cosas con su mejor amiga Haru estuvieron arregladas, ella esperaba por lo menos pasarla bien con él.

_**When I close my eyes **__(Cuando cierro mis ojos)__**  
**__**I see me and you at the prom **__ Me veo a mi y a ti en el baile)__**  
**__**We've both been waiting so long **__(Ambos hemos esperado tanto)__**  
**__**For this day to come**__(para que este día llegue)__**  
**__**Now that it's here let's make it specia **__(ahora que está aquí vamos a hacerlo especial)_

Yamamoto sacó de su trance a Tsuna, este se sonrojo por su imaginación (pervertido, Tsuna?o.o), la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y el estomago sentía sus nervios florecer. Fue por una bebida para calmarse un poco, y se la bebió de un sorbo. Miró hacía donde ella estaba. Su determinación creció.

_**There's so many thoughts on my mind **__(Hay demasiados pensamientos en mi mente)__**  
**__**The DJ's playing my favourite song **__(El DJ toca mi canción favorita)__**  
**__**Ain't no chaperons **__(No hay chaperones)__**  
**__**This could be the night of your dreams **__(esta podría ser la noche de tus sueños)_

Al volver vio que sus amigos se paraban. La música se volvía más rítmica y contagiosa. Conocía la canción. Se unió a los demás y pronto se colocó cerca de kyoko bailando junto a ella. La melodía popular atraía a todo el mundo, más aun así parecía ser los únicos en el lugar.

_**I couldn't ask for more**__ (No podría pedir más)__**  
**__**We're rocking back and forth **__(Estamos bailando)__**  
**__**Under the disco ball **__(Bajo la bola de disco)__**  
**__**We're the only ones on the floor **__(Somos los únicos en la pista)_

La música pasa a una balada más lenta. Sin darse cuenta se vieron rodeados por muchas parejas abrazadas, balanceándose al ritmo de la nueva canción. Como por instinto o por seguir la corriente Tsuna tomo a Kyoko por la cintura y esta paso sus varazos alrededor del su cuello, pronto siguieron el compas de los otros y se sumieron de nuevo en un mundo solo de ellos.

_**So many thoughts on my mind**__**  
**__**The DJ's playing my favourite song**__**  
**__**Now were all alone**__ (Ahora estamos totalmente solos)__**  
**__**Here's the opportunity**__ (Esta es la oportunidad)_

Sin dejar de mirarse y bailar, perdidos en ese sentimiento especial, se desconectaron del mundo, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de los rumores a su alrededor. La mayoría estaba sorprendido de que el "perdedor Tsuna" estuviera bailando ROMANTICAMENTE con la ídolo de la escuela Sasagawa Kyoko (cuerda de envidiosos ¬¬). Se preguntaban cómo y cuando habían cogido tanta confianza, pero al mismo tiempo aceptaban que algo mágico emanaba de ellos al bailar en ese plan de pareja. Sus amigos sobretodos sonreían a la vista de ambos.

_**Everybody says **__(Todo el mundo dice)__**  
**__**That we look cute together **__(que nos vemos lindos juntos)__**  
**__**Let's make this a night**__ (Vamos hacer de esta una noche)__**  
**__**That two of us will remember**__ (que los dos recordemos)__**  
**_

Kyoko se acerco más a Tsuna hasta apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Esto sorprendió al muchacho pero luego sonrió y apoyo la suya también. Juntos, mejilla a mejilla, danzaban con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento a cada segundo. Sin cambiar la posición Kyoko dijo:

-esto ha sido muy divertido, esta noche es increíble, gracias Tsuna-kun-

-Ah? No me tienes que agradecer nada-empezó nervioso y ninguno dijo nada por un rato-

_**No teachers around **__(Nada de maestro alrededor)__**  
**__**To see us dancing close**__ (que nos vean bailando cerca)__**  
**__**I'm telling you**__ (Estoy diciéndote)__**  
**__**Our parents would never know **__("Nuestros padres jamás lo sabrán")_

-Etto…K-Kyoko-chan-

-mmhh?

-Ah yo…bueno de verdad estoy felíz de estar aquí…contigo-Kyoko presto más a tensión a lo que hablaba- Lo que quiero decir es que, quería estar contigo esta noche porque…- cerro los ojos con fuerza y susurró- porque me gusta mucho- Kyoko sonrió. Al fin! Eso era lo que esperaba.

-Tsuna-kun- llamo, el chico espero atento- Tu también me gusta mucho- y le abrazo más fuerte. Tsuna estaba que no se lo creía. Cuando lo sopeso sintió la más grande alegría de su vida y volvió a disfrutar de su baile, y abrazo. No necesitaban más palabras, con esas pocas y el simple contacto les sobraba.

_**Before the lights go up **__(antes de que las luces se apagen)__**  
**__**And the music turns off **__(Y la música deje de sonar)__**  
**__**NOW's the perfect time**__ (AHORA es el momento perfecto)__**  
**__**For me to taste your lip gloss **__(para que pruebe tu lápiz labial)_

En eso se oscureció el lugar, la música dejo de sonar, se separaron uno frente del otro. No podían casi verse, pero sabían que el otro estaba ahí, lo sentía. Y solo guiados con eso se acercaron, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron y sus labios se fundieron en un beso. Su primer beso. Lo sintieron eterno, delicado, fuerte, frágil, estable. Una marea de sensaciones los envolvió con esa simple pero cariñosa muestra de afecto.

Al momento de separase la luces se encendieron y la música siguió, pero ellos ya no la oían, ya no veían otra casa que no fuera sus rostros reflejados en los ojos del otro, sonrientes y felices.

Salieron sin decir nada, tomados de la mano y caminaron hasta el puente, donde se acercaron al pequeño lago que atravesaba este. Descalza Kyoko caminaba por el agua con gracia mientras Tsuna tomaba su mano en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio. Siempre la protegería.

_**Your glass slippers **__(Tus zapatillas de cristal)__**  
**__**In my hand, right here **__(Estan en mi mano justo allí)__**  
**__**We'll make it **__(Vamos a hacerlo)__**  
**__**Before the clock strikes nine**__**. **__(__Antes de que el reloj marque las nueve)_

Se dieron otro beso, más largo y apasionado que el anterior. Se querían, no había duda.

Hasta ellos llego la música del baile, otra vez pusieron un balada. Voltearon prestando atención. Tsuna miro a Kyoko y esta le devolvió la mirada y luego una sonrisa. Soltó su mano, se alejó un poco, hizo una elegante reverencia y extendió su mano, ligeramente sonrojado en su acto de comicidad. La chica rió un poco, salió del agua sacudiéndose un poco, hizo la reverencia con su vestido siguiendo el juego y tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

_**If you just give **__(Si solo me das)__**  
**__**Give your first dance to me **__(Me das tu prime baile a mi)__**  
**__**Girl I promise I'll be gente **__(Chica, prometo ser gentil)__**  
**__**And now we gotta do it slowly **__(Y que tenemos que ir despacio)_

Él puso su mano en su cintura y ella en su hombro, las otras entrelazadas en posición de baile. Comenzaron un loco baile, dando brincos y riendo, dieron unas exageradas vueltas, hasta se atrevió levantar en una de ellas. Eran felices. Se detuvieron pensando en la tontería que hacían, kyoko se calzo de nuevo y regresaron tomados de la mano al baile. Esa noche, experimentaron sensaciones jamás sentidas y, sin importar lo que pasará después, siempre las recordarían.

_**If you give **__(Si me das)__**  
**__**Give the first dance to me **__(Me das tu primer baile a mi)__**  
**__**I'm going cherish every momento **__(Voy a celebrar cada momento)__**  
**__**Cause it only happens once **__(Porque esto solo pasa una vez)__**  
**__**Once in a lifetime (Una vez en la vida)

* * *

**___

_**Al fin! **_me anime a publicar uno :D Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si cometí algún error, me gustaría seguir en esto de escribir y espero que me apoyen para continuar si quieren (aunque igual lo voy a hacer asi no quieran xD) Ahora responderé preguntas tontas como estas:

**Ese paring apesta ¿Por qué hiciste un fic de el? **Porque me dio la reverenda gana, y me gusta ;P, además me parece tierno y te guste o no es la pareja más probable de la serie

**¿Como pudiste destrozarle el corazón a la bella Haru y entregársela a Gokudera como si él fuera un segundon? **Porque no vivo en tu mundo retorcido y egoista donde la gente debe olvidar a la persona que le gusta solo porque otra le quiere también. Además que a mi Haru no me cae mal ni mucho menos Gokudera, me gusta ese pareja por lo cual los junte.

**El fic es de KHR y ¿no aparece Reborn? **Te equivocas, de hecho el estuvo ahí en secreto, es mi informante, sino como crees que me enteré del baile.

**¿Qué canción hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera a bailar? **Poz imagínate que es esa canción que se sabe todo el mundo y cuando se pone hasta los mas penosos se animan.

**¿Sabias que no me estaba haciendo ninguna de estas preguntas? **No y me vale solo quería divertirme xD

Bueno Gracias por leer no sean malitos y comenten si les gusto o no igual :D BYE, saludos.


End file.
